Please Don't Let me Fall
by smileallthetime
Summary: He proposed. She accepted. She is marrying the guy of her dreams only there are some secrets she hasn't learned. Her life is about to be turned upside down. Is love enough? ..Embry/OC I disclaim
1. Chapter 1

Please don't let me fall

My hands were shaking so hard, I thought I was going to drop the pretty bouquet. "Lace, you really need to calm down. Are you getting cold feet?"

"No! I mean, I am just nervous. Everyone is going to be staring at me and I don't want to mess up."

"Honey, you are going to be fine. I promise you, once you walk out there; you are not going to see anyone else."

"You're right. I mean this is silly. I am getting married not dying." Emily laughed at shook her head.

"You look beautiful Lacey. That boy is not going to be able to take his eyes off of you."

"LACEY! Look at you-Emily you did a fantastic job!" Kim said, rushing over to envelope me in her small arms. Tears actually started to form at her cheeks. I looked in the mirror and was startled by my appearance. I was short and round ordinarily. But this dress made me look longer and leaner. In all senses of the word, this dress was the single prettiest thing I had ever seen. It was bleach white, which sparkled all the colors when the light hit it. The sleeves were lace; many a joke was made about my name. My dark brown hair was curled down my back with jewels twisted into it. My veil was clipped on top of my head glittering in the light. A few tendrils framed my face. My eyes were glowing and my cheeks were flushed from excitement. My flowers were white and a deep purple. I had an antique necklace on which consisted of a locket tied on with a light blue ribbon. It was a gift from my mom. She was standing outside, impatient for the ceremony to start. She wanted to get to the reception so she could start drinking. You have to understand that I am only eighteen. My mother seems to be convinced I am pregnant. I would not put it past her if that is what she told the family. Much to my surprise she peeked her head into the room and started crying.

"Oh Lacey, honey you look beautiful. Look I don't understand why you are getting married so young. You have your whole life ahead of you. But it is your life and if this is what is going to make you happy then so be it. I hope everything works out for you." She gave me a swift hug and left. I pretty much almost burst out laughing. Emily gave me a pitied look.

"I am so glad you asked Sam to walk you down the aisle. I know that he is so honored."

"Sam is the closest thing I have to a paternal figure I have. Plus we kind of owe him. Sam was the one that brought me back from Massachusetts, when I-well you know."

"He loves you like a sister. I don't think he could have lived with himself if he let you go."

"Guys- Lacey has to get ready to walk down the aisle now so can we save the sap and drama for later?" Kim said so eloquently. Emily steered me toward the door where Sam was waiting. He gave me a reassuring smile as I took his arm. The doors opened and it dawned on me that Emily was right. I didn't see anything except for my future husband waiting at the end of the aisle for me. I could vaguely hear the music playing and I saw the people standing on either side of me. I saw Quil attempting to calm a crying Claire down. When she looked up at me she stopped and started smiling. She waved excitedly toward me. I felt myself smile back, but all I was really looking at was him.

Embry Call was standing only a few feet away from me. I could see the anxiousness and excitement in his face. I tried to act serious but all I could do was grin. He looked so handsome in his tux and his smile only widened when he took my hand. His shoulders visibly relaxed. We said our vows; I only forgot one line that we had to go back for. Luckily everyone laughed-especially Embry. Claire bounced up and down next to me whispering across to Quil, "Are they gunna kiss yet? That is the bestest part" The families seemed to like that a lot. When the man announced, "You may kiss your bride" Embry grabbed me so fast I felt the wind move. He kissed me shortly but passionately. His grip on my hand felt like iron. I wanted to walk back down the aisle with him but my legs were like jello after that kiss. He laughed and tugged at my hand. This was the beginning of the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Stay and Receive My Love

Embry and I walked hand in hand down the aisle. When we reached the outside, I continued walking and he pulled me back. "Mrs. Call, I do declare that you are the most beautiful woman on the earth" he said in a fake southern accent.

"Mr. Call, I do believe that I have never seen a gentlemen more handsome in all my eighteen years, but I also do know that you have to say that to your wife otherwise she beats you up" I said breaking the accent to start giggling. He laughed loudly and leaned into my forehead.

"No, Lace, I really think that you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Your dress and your hair is perfect. However, this face…" he said placing his hand on my cheek. I batted it away.

"Embry if you are just going to ruin a perfectly romantic moment-" I was silenced with a kiss.

"I love you with every ounce of my being, Lacey Call" he said.

"Good, cuz you cost a lot an ounce, so you better be worth it."

"Now who's ruining the moment?" I threw my arms around his neck.

"I couldn't love you more if I wanted to. Embry Call you make me go weak at the knees when I see you and my stomach is always filled with butterflies. I have never felt safer or more right with anyone" I kissed him as he swung me around.

"Much better" We went through getting our pictures taken. All of Embry's grooms men, like him, were larger than life. My bridesmaid-subsequently were all dating their opposite men. Everyone looked lovely. When it was time for mine and Embry's first dance, the floor cleared. We swayed to the music while he hummed in my ear. We exchanged I love you's every few minutes or so. Then everyone came to join around us. I hadn't had so much fun in a long time. I was standing talking to one of the elders, when across the way Embry caught my eye. He was doing some version of the robot meets a disco move. I laughed until I almost cried. I danced my way over to him after excusing myself from the conversation. We danced for a good five songs so silly. We couldn't stop laughing.

I never understood what Embry saw in me. He was the single most handsome man I had ever seen. He was so sweet and thought of everything. He would make me laugh all the time. His friends just accepted me as part of the group. They all felt like family. I had never been so comfortable with anyone than I do with Embry. We tell each other everything. He always knows where I am and what I am doing. We don't go a more than a few hours without talking to one another. I realized I was staring at him when started calling my name.

"Lace- hello-Lacey- love of my life, come back to planet Embry…ahh there she is." Just then "Shake it" from Metrostation came on. He grabbed my hands and spun me around. The next thing I knew he had picked me up. How he was that strong was beyond me. After the song, the D.J. announced it was time for the father, daughter dance. Had no one informed him that I didn't have a father to dance with? I felt my face turn red, everyone was staring. They all knew- my father died not that it mattered to me. He wasn't in my life anyways. I felt someone take me in their arms. The heat that radiated from them made me assume it was Embry. I looked up and was surprised to see Sam.

"Lace, this is a brother-sister dance. Who needs a father when they have a Sam?" We danced slowly for the whole song. Fathers and daughters from the community all joined us. I saw Embry watching us from the sidelines smiling. Claire was dancing with Quil in the corner. She had his face in her hands and appeared to animatedly be telling him a story. The song ended and I kissed Sam on the cheek.

The next thing I knew I was in a circle with Kim, Emily, Rachel, Claire and some of my other friends. The song "Girls Just wanna Have fun" We let loose and danced like crazy. Claire spun around saying she was princess. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down to her. We danced on the floor.

"Wacey- you are the pwrettiest princess ever! Uncle Wembry loves you big time. Qwuil told me!" she told me excitedly. I spun her around. The party was coming to a close and I saw the guys talking in a corner. I saw Embry get mad and leave the room. I went to go after him but Emily held me back. He returned a few minutes later more calm but still upset.

"Lace- your going to go home with Emily tonight. I'll be back later."

"Embry- this is our wedding night honey" I tried to say patiently. I was used to him having to leave at random times for random reasons. However, this was our night.

"I know-"

"What is so important that you need to leave your wife on your first night together?"

"Lacey, I can't tell you yet"

"Embry-we've been through this, you can tell me anything. I have patient up until now. I haven't pushed this but I am your wife. God, Embry."

"I am sorry I will make it up to you."

"Whatever, I am not going to ruin a perfectly good day with this. I will be waiting at our home."

"No! You need to go to Emily's"

"Embry- I want-"

"Lacey, I need you to go to Emily's. Listen I love you- I will be back as soon as I can." He kissed me fiercely and then ran out the door. I was so shocked that I just looked at Emily. All the boys were gone as usual.

I sat on Emily's couch for hours. "Honey, why don't you take off that dress and come lay down. I am sure he'll be back soon." I merely shook my head.

"My husband is supposed to take off my wedding dress. Besides I can't sleep if I don't know if he is okay." Emily kissed my forehead. I sat there silently crying in my wedding dress on my friends couch on my wedding night. I slowly dozed off an hour later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Please don't let me fall

I was vaguely aware that I was being lifted. However, it felt so natural that I knew it was Embry. "You got some splaining to do-" I tried to joke, but it came out much angrier than intended.

"Lace-"

"No, not now. I am not awake enough for this."

"I'm going to bring you home now. You still look beautiful" I nearly laughed out loud. We passed a mirror on the way to the door. My curls were now frizzy and my mascara had run to give me a close to raccoon look. My lip gloss had stopped being shiny hours ago.

"Yeah, whatever Embry –don't kiss me I have morning breath. What time is it?"

"Five a.m." he said sheepishly. "Our plane leaves in three hours, so we have just enough time to shower and change. You can sleep on the plane." It had been three hours since our wedding had officially ended. My husband was still carrying me to the car. We drove a total of three minutes to our new house. I had started drifting into a daydream when I looked at the house….

Three weeks earlier

"Embry this is the best house I have ever seen!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"So it's okay?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh- We have a house Embry Call! Our own house." I grabbed the key from his hand and ran to open the door. He grabbed me around the waist.

"Hold on there sparky- let's do it the right way. Practice for our wedding night." He picked me up bridal style. I screamed and giggled. He set me down in the kitchen. The first thing I did was jump to sit on the counter.

"Lacey respect the property please."

"Embry, this is our counter. We can sit on the counter all we want. We can even jump on the bed-hmmm" I went to jump off the counter, but his arms came down on either side of me. He was taller than me, even when I was sitting on the counter. He kissed me.

"Yup and I can do that whenever I want when we are married."

"Does that go both ways?"

"Obviously" I leaned in to kiss him. His lifted me off the counter. We started crazy dancing around the kitchen.

"Embry we are going to get to cook together and do the dishes and…"

My mind was snapped back to the present. Embry had taken me in his arms again.  
"I know this is a little late, Lace." We walked into the house. It was decorated with congratulation balloons and welcome home signs. We started laughing. "We are all packed so the only thing to do now is to get you out of the that dress. Then we should probably shower. Now Lacey, we don't have a lot of money so we don't have a lot of hot water. So we might as well-" I silenced him with a kiss. When we got to the bedroom he started to unzip my dress…

We had just gotten through security. Embry held my hand tightly, like he thought I was going to run away. "Embry" I said in a sing song voice "I promise I won't run off" . He looked down at our hands and realized how tight his grip was.

"Sorry, I guess I am just nervous about our first plane ride."

"I'll be right there. Nothing bad is going to happen. But you just keep holding my hand. I actually feel safer that way." We got bagels at a coffee shop and sat waiting at the gate.

"Lacey, I want to explain last night and well, every other time-"

"Embry, we'll talk about it after the honeymoon. I get you all to myself and I refuse to something silly get in the way of that. For now, it's forgotten. We can talk about it when we back to our house. Until then, we are going to concentrate on us." I smiled reassuringly at him. He immediately relaxed and placed his arm around me.

"I love you"

"You do? I was wondering why you married me"

"Geez –"

"I love you too- so much" We got up to board the plane. Take-off went smoothly, however by the look on Embry's face it looked like we had just crashed. "You alright babe?" He nodded at me. "Honey, its okay. I am here I will protect you." I laughed. He leaned in to kiss me. We were headed to Hawaii. It was a gift from everyone. It was going to be just me, Embry and the sun. I was so excited. We chatted about all the things we were going to do.

"We have to go see the dolphins and go scuba diving."

"Whatever you want Lace."

"Parasailing?"

"Fine"

"Hula dancing lessons?"

"Fine"

"Join the mafia?"

"Lacey, I don't think Hawaii has a mafia. Now I know you are excited. But I think your bouncing is annoying the gentlemen in front of you." He whispered. The "gentlemen" in front of me, turned out to be a very manly looking women in an outrageous shirt. She turned around an glared at me. I trying so hard not laugh, I turned my face into Embry's chest. There were tears rolling down his face. "Let's try to sleep shall we?" I wrote a note to Embry on a pad that was in my purse. _That was a girl right? _He nodded. _Nice going slick-_

_At least I didn't kick her_

_At least you know she's a her_

_You couldn't tell either. _ I underlined the her in either three times. That set a whole other fit of giggles. I rested my head against his shoulder. I slowly felt myself start to drift off. I started dreaming of the first time I met Embry.

I was shopping at the market trying to reach this bag of chips that was on the top shelf. I swear they know that I want something and they stick on the top shelf. I started making exasperated noises and put my hands on my hips. To the chips I said, "Is it really necessary to torture me so?" I mean there was no one around the last I checked so… then I heard a boisterous laugh from down the aisle.

"Do you need help?" I immediately started blushing. I turned around and made a face only to be looking at another freakishly tall guy. The laughing guy walked over and took the bag of chips down for me.

"I don't usually talk to food in a grocery store-I mean not at all but particularly in a store. That just makes you look silly, which I am totally doing right now. Uh- Thank you Have a nice a day" I turned to run away and felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. He was laughing again.

"What is your name?" He was staring at me so intensely.

"Uh- Lacey" He stuck his hand out. I placed mine and his. The heat radiating off it was confusing.

"I am Embry Call. Do you live around here?"

"I just moved here a few months ago. I actually live in Auburn, which is next to La Push but I guess you'd know that since you obviously live here. Um, it was really nice to meet you."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Shopping"

"How about after?"

"Going home to cook dinner"

"How about you go to dinner with me?" I was so shocked that I shook my head.

"Please?"

"I mean-yeah but uh"

"Good, I will meet you back here in two hours" I woke up after that. Embry had fallen asleep and his head was off to the side. I sat there and watched him for a while. I didn't understand what he saw in me. Especially after that meeting. I smiled when I recalled our dinner. We both spilled our drinks at separate times. I tripped on the sidewalk. He caught me. He asked to spend time we me the next day. We were inseparable for a year. Except for the random times that he would randomly need to leave or not be able to come over. I would ask him, but he would just shrug it off with no definite answer. It was okay, though. Embry woke up to see me staring at him. He yawned and smiled.

"How was your nap, Lace?"

"Almost as good as yours" he looked confused.

"I didn't talk outloud in my sleep did i?"

"Oh yea- you said I want to play the tuba with you marble! Are you really a girl? Then you went back to snoring"

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I started laughing. I couldn't keep up my act anymore.

"Kidding Em, you slept peacefully" He gave me a fake angry face then started laughing. Our friend in front of us turned around and glared again. What a great start to our honeymoon. We are always making friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Whatever you want

We got off the plane and waited for a cab to the hotel. The hotel was the prettiest place I had ever seen. I started to jump up and down, but Embry put his hands on my shoulders.

"Public Place, Lace"

"I know, but look this place is fantastic. There is a water fall in the middle of the lobby!" I said loudly causing a few other tourists to turn and smile at us. "Oh Embry, this is going to be the best trip ever. I am so glad I get to spend it with you."

"Yeah, I mean all those other husbands…" I hit him gently. As usual I regretted that decision. My husband was strong. My Husband-huh- I loved the sound of that. We walked to our room. Embry helped the little bag carrier to our room. Next to him he looked so scrawny. As soon as he left the room Embry and I looked at each other and ran to jump on the bed.

"Mrs. Call are you ready for the best vacation of your life?"

"I think I am"

"What are you the little train engine?"

"Babe that's the little train engine that could and he says I think I can. Plus, honey, I know you have trouble identifying people's sexes but babe, but I am a girl?"

"Ha Ha, your sense of humor is just one of those things I am going to have to put up with huh?"

"Put up with? Oh well if that's how you feel-" I said smiling to myself as I went to get up. He pulled me back down. We stayed in our room for a few hours, ordering room service. Listen, that was amazing. They bring the food right to your room on a silver platter. And I got this really pretty orange flower. I put it in my hair.

"How did I end up with such a beautiful wife?"

"Well, you proposed and I thought 'what the hell, he's my best option' plus I am kinda in love with you. A lot" We decided to take a stroll on the beach. The sunset was so beautiful. We stood there watching it. Embry put his arms around me protecting me from the small wind chill that had picked up. In the distance we heard music. He started humming to me and we swayed back and forth. I don't know how long we stayed there, just the two of us. However I think I will remember it forever.

Late the next morning we got up to begin our touring of Hawaii. I wanted to go scuba diving, so that it was what we did. First of all, it was hysterical watching Embry walk out in a wet suit. He seemed very uncomfortable but he did it for me. We saw so many different types of fish and a turtle. Which is Embry's favorite animal. We were both sad when the trip ended, but then we remembered we had more adventures in front of us. Over lunch, we talked about the experience.

"So did you have fun Lacey?" he said pushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"So much, you seemed to enjoy yourself"

"Yeah- that turtle was huge and awesome" he said excitedly. I laughed him. We ate in silence for a little while, both of us just watching our surroundings. I looked across the table at Embry. I don't think I could love anyone more if I wanted to. He was my knight in shining armor, peanut butter to my jelly, shoelace to my shoe- you get the point.

We took a trip into the city once and we went to an aquarium. It was a surprise for Embry's birthday. We looked at all the different fishes and tried to name them from the pictures. It was so much fun. "Someday babe, we are going to go swimming with these things." He said to me. We had lunch and all the meals had some funny ocean name. We learned all about the ocean walked around to these gigantic fish tanks. Then Embry got a call and we had to leave. He dropped me off at home but kissed me and told me he'd call me later. I was hurt because I made sure he set the whole day aside. He was always having to leave. I knew that day I loved him, I just didn't have the guts to tell him.

Embry brushed the hair out of my face again. "You okay, you are off in lala land." I smiled at him. I love him, and he loves me that's all that matters. That will get us through.

We spent a glorious week in Hawaii, creating memories we wouldn't ever forget. I took about a bagillion pictures. Embry hated it, but he would pose like a trooper. I would take candids and then he would get bored and take the camera away from me. He would take my picture as I played in the ocean. We even made sand castles on the beach. Occasionally we would have someone else take our picture. When it was time to get back onto the plane, I lingered for a moment.

"Let's not go back, Em, let's just stay here forever" He smiled at my comment.

"Okay, and what shall we do here?"

"I can take picture of vacationers and learn to hula dance and you can run a boat"

"What about our families? Our job, what would they do without us?"

"They'll come visit"

"Lacey, we have to go back"

"I know, but it was nice having you all to myself and not having to share you."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about this until we got back to the house"

"Your right, let's just treasure our last few hours together"

"Lacey, we aren't dying, we are going home."

"I know" They plane ride seemed to fly by. When we reached the airport, Jacob and Leah were there to pick us up. They were arguing about something.

"Why do I have to distract her… I'll talk to Embry and you take her… Oh hey guys! How was the trip? Jeez you guys look tan." She came over and hugged me. "Listen I've been waiting to pee until you got here, would you mind coming with me. Airports, uh , freak me out." I nodded and began to follow her after kissing Embry.

"Dude, thank god you're back, that damn leech-" I heard Jacob begin to say. Leah spent the entire bathroom expedition trying to ask questions about the trip. Leah is never so into what is going on with me. She was being so sweet I reached over and felt her forehead.

"Le- you feeling alright?"

"Great- I missed you guys is all" I nodded at her. We began to walk back to the boys. Embry looked angry but as soon as he saw me his expression changed. He gave me huge smile and put his arm around me.

"Ready to go honey?"

"Yeah, is everything okay?" I whispered to him. He nodded but his face was tight. I figured he would tell me when we got back. While communication is very important in a relationship so is trust and space. Jacob helped carry our bags into the house.

"Emily wanted to go grocery shopping for you but I told her to wait"

"Haha, that means we have nothing to eat, guess I'll go" I said.

"No, silly I'll go with you, in case you can't reach the stuff on the top shelf." We laughed at the memory. We stood on our porch waving goodbye to Leah and Jake. They were smiling but looking at Embry quickly before they left.

"Ready?" We went to the grocery pretending to pick up gross things that neither of us wanted and put it in the cart.

"Honey, I don't know how we will ever survive without these anchovies" I said.

"Hey, don't make fun of anchovies, I like those" he said.

"Do you really want them? I feel like not so much" I said. He laughed and shook his head. We shopped the sales and tried to keep track of what we were spending. In the end we did such a good job at not spending too much.

We got back to the house and began to put the groceries away. "I don't have to go back to work until two days from now. So we have tomorrow all to ourselves."

"Good, we can do whatever we want-in our own home!" I said trying to put a can of soup on the top shelf. He reached and took it from me. "So should we talk now?"

"Let's wait till tomorrow"

"Embry, if you have problem then you need to tell me."

"No, it's not problem Lacey, just something I need to tell you. I don't know how you will react."

"Are you cheating on me?"

"What? No, that is the stupidest thing ever Lace-"

"Okay, then it can't be that bad so just tell me"

"Can we wait till tomorrow; I think everyone needs to be there"

"Why can't you tell me first?"

"Lacey-"

"Fine, whatever you want Embry" I said. I was really irritated. What could possibly be so big that he couldn't tell his own wife? I started cooking dinner, spaghetti. We didn't talk so I turned on the radio. "I'm yours" from Jason Mraz came on. It reminded me of the island. I started singing and dancing around the kitchen with a knife.

"Lace- jeez put that down."

"Okay, Relax Embry"

"Sorry, I am just stressed."

"I can't help you if you don't tell me"

"Just be with me, okay?"

"I'm yours" I started singing. He wrapped his arms around me. "No disturbances tonight right?"

"Right" When the dinner was ready we lit a candle. We heard the phone ring and I knew.


	5. Chapter 5

The Fire Inside Hurts

"I'm going to ignore it"

"Pick it up Embry"

"Nope" he kissed me. "We don't answer the phone during dinner" I smiled at him. We talked about the trip during dinner. We did the dishes together. My mind went back to the times we volunteered to do the dished at Emily's. Emily would always resist so we would get Sam to make her leave the kitchen. We would throw on some music. We would take turns washing and drying. Then we would put everything away. As we washed we would get into little water fights. Once I slipped on the water and fell on my butt. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't get up. I started crying partly because it was so funny , partly because it hurt. Embry was so concerned. He lifted me up and put me on the counter. He made me count his fingers.

"Embry I fell on my big butt, not my head"

"I know, I just-"

"I'm fine"

"Maybe you should go sit on the couch, I'll finish"

"Ha , you just want all the fun for yourself" That was the end of the water fights. For like five minutes. When we were all done we would stand there and applaud each other.

"Hey!" he said as I sprayed him with water.

"What?" I said innocently.

"Yeah.. what?" he said mocking me. We decided tonight would be a good movie night and popped in Lord of The Rings. We snuggled up on the couch and I fell asleep in his arms. I felt him carry me to bed a while later. That night I had horrible dreams that woke me up crying. I muffled my cries so I wouldn't wake Embry. I looked at the clock, it was only three. I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. I finally decided to just get up at six. You can only try to sleep for so long. I started to make pancakes as surprise. A half hour later I heard Embry's voice. "Lacey? Lace where are you?" he said panicked.

"Honey, I am in the kitchen." He was in the room before I could count to five.

"What are you doing up?" he said kissing my cheek. "And making your husband a beautiful breakfast."

"Don't get used to it, I couldn't sleep." I said.

"Why?"

"Nightmare"

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping peacefully"

"Next time wake me up" he said irritably.

"Embry go back to bed, I'll keep the pancakes warm."

"No, not until you come."

"I'm fine, go back to sleep." He stubbornly shook his head. He started setting the table. We didn't really talk over breakfast. I knew he was upset, I just didn't understand why. Note to self, don't tell him about nightmares. "So what shall we do with our last free day to ourselves?" I said cheerfully.

"What do you want to do?"

"Well…"

"Yeah we can do that… what else?"

"I feel like baking in our new oven."

"Okay, we'll make cookies" We went to store a while after that to pick up the ingredients and called Emily with the recipe. We had just put the cookies in the oven when the phone rang. Embry picked up. He looked angry.

"No, today is my day with-oh really?-no-you can't really- fine I'll be there in a minute" He slammed the phone down.

"Embry, what's wrong? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah everyone is okay, no big deal. I don't know when I'll be back. Emily will be over to help you finish. "

"Where are you going?"

"We'll talk later, I love you"

"Fuck you Embry, where the hell are you going?" my lack of sleep caused my patience to be gone.

"Honey, we'll talk about this later." He leaned in to kiss me but I stepped away.

"Just go" I said with as much venom as I could muster. He looked at me longingly but I just looked away. I know I heard the oven go off, but I had a delayed reaction. Apparently we had put the oven on to high, because when I opened the door smoke flew out and I saw fire. I grabbed the fire extinguisher. I sprayed until it was gone. I opened all the windows and tried to get the smoke out. I was crying so hard I couldn't see. I sat outside my porch stairs, crying. I heard Emily's car pull up. I didn't look up. I felt her put her arms around me."What is it? You know. Where is he always going Emily?" I yelled until I started sobbing again.

"Honey, he'll tell you when-"

"No! What is so important that he has to leave me? He is always leaving me" I mumbled. I was so overcome with exhaustion that I laid down on the porch.

"What is that smell?"

"The cookies were on fire" I said quietly. "I can't keep the cookies, I can't keep my husband."

"Baby, you need to understand, he doesn't want to keep this from you."

"Yup" Emily helped me into my room and I fell asleep soon after that. I heard voices outside, but I had lost track of time.

"Is she okay?" I recognized Embry.

"Yeah, wait let her sleep. She is really upset."

"I shouldn't have left her"

"You should have told her months ago."

"I couldn't,she wouldn't have married me."

"She thinks there is something wrong with her."

"No that is stupid, she is perfect."

"Embry, this has taken a toll on her. That girl loves you so much. "

"She is my life"

"Then she needs to know. Now Embry. I already called everyone over." I started shivering. I was so scared about what they were going to tell me. What if something was wrong with Embry? I had been so harsh. I felt him come into the room.

"Lace?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm back, I need to talk to you"

"Yup"

"Please?" I sat up and threw myself into his arms. I started crying again.

"Aren't I enough? What am I doing wrong?"

"NOTHING- this has nothing to do with anything you did. Oh GOD, I am such an idiot." He hugged me so tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I need you to promise me you'll forgive me after for not telling you."

"Embry-"

"I know you can't-I love you so much- I will always and always would have" he held on to me so tightly.

"I burnt the cookies"

"Yeah, we make a better team than we do solo, huh?"

"Yeah" He pulled me out of bed. He pulled my hair tie out of my hair and grabbed a brush off the dresser. He ran the brush through my hair. He took me hand and pulled me out into the living room. Everyone was there, I felt like I was at a party or a funeral and had no idea why.

"Lacey-"……


	6. Chapter 6

Every Knew

"Why are you acting like this?" Everyone was watching me.

"Do you remember the legend I told you about? About the Quileutes being descendents of wolves and how they turned into wolves to protect their tribe from the cold ones?"

"Yes, but Embry this really isn't time for fairytales."

"They are real, Lace"

"Yeah, okay Embry. You guys are really funny. Seriously. You should take up comedy." I turned to leave the room. My head hurt and the room was spinning.

"No, Lacey he is serious. Paul, Jared, Quil, Sam, everyone is a werewolf." Emily said to me. I turned to look at Kim who was tucked under Jared's arm. She merely nodded at me.

"You are all something, you know that? Seriously crazy! Embry, listen to me-we'll get you some help." He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the porch. The next thing I knew all the guys took off into the woods. Embry held me carefully. I blinked my eyes as large wolfs walked towards me. I shook my head trying to get rid of the image.

"See, Lace?" He pulled me back into the house. I couldn't speak, nothing was coming out. "There is more. God- I love you so much. Listen do you remember what I told you about imprinting?" My brain searched through all my memories of Embry. His voice filled my head. I nodded.

"I imprinted on you"

"That's why you wanted to marry me. That's why we started dating? Because you had to!" I started screaming. It all made sense now. He was in love with me because he had to be. "Oh, God, this is not what-oh" I couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

"No, Lacey, we are soul mates. I am born to be your perfect match. I am born to love you. I want to love you. I could give you a billion reasons why. Please tell me you believe me" he looked so sad. I loved him so much it hurt.

"Yeah, Embry I believe you" I felt the room relax. "How could you keep this from me? How could all of you keep this from me? You all knew and I was the oddball out?" I had started yelling again. "I am the only one who didn't know?" No one said anything so I took that as a yes. "Oh great, so you mean every time you had to leave suddenly, you were in danger? I was so upset with you, and I could have lost you. I should have been worried but I was angry. You kept this from me. I tell you everything, dammit!" I took that opportunity to run. I ran out the door. I heard the voices but I just kept on going. I ran until I couldn't keep going. I was at the beach. I sat down at a log and cried. My own husband was keeping half of his life from me. How could he do that? He had to love me and he kept that from me.

"Lace?" I heard a small voice.

"Go away, Emily, please?" I said but it had no venom.

"Lacey, let me tell you something" she kneeled in front of me. "When Sam told me I hated him. I thought horrible things. But listen-you are going to stay with me because I had needed somewhere to go. But you will see- "

"Sam told you Emily! He didn't try and keep it from you!"

"He was scared Lace, he didn't want you to leave him"

"So he just made me fall in love with him and marry him?"

"He thought that maybe, it would be easier. That you wouldn't want to leave him."

"Leave him? How can you leave someone that you are so hopelessly in love with? If Sam didn't come after me, I would have come back anyways. Embry makes me so happy and I am who I am when I am with him. How do you leave that?" Emily brought me back to her house. I fell asleep on her couch. I didn't have to work for a few days. I didn't see or talk to Embry or anyone else for that matter. On day three I couldn't take it anymore. I walked up the stairs to our house. I couldn't bring myself to go in. So I sat on the porch.

"Lacey!" I heard Embry yell. He pulled me into his arms. "It is too cold for you to be here without a jacket. Here take this."

"Embry" I said pathetically."Why?"

"I thought I could keep it secret. I kept it from my parents. I was so stupid Lacey and if I could take it back I would. I need you to know that I would love you regardless. You are my life. Please don't leave me." I saw a tear travel down his cheek. "I promise I will always tell you the whole truth. Just don't leave me." I realized at the moment that nothing mattered but that I was with him. Everyone else could be crazy but I had Embry. I had my Embry who would do anything for me. I would do anything for him.

"You lied to me day after day. What if something had happened to you? Huh? Every time you left me I was upset with you and if something had happened-"

"It didn't"

"Every time you left, I thought you didn't want to be with me. I was so shocked that you stayed through your entire marriage proposal. Every time we did something big-you were off in a rush and I thought that maybe I wasn't good enough."

"I hate myself for that"

"Don't-but you should have told me"

"I didn't want you to know that I was a monster"

"Monster? Embry you are the farthest thing from a monster that I have ever seen"

"I love you with every fiber of my being"

"You have to always tell me everything Embry-you can't hide from me. The only way to make this work is if we trust each other and are able to lean on the other."

"I swear I will tell you everything-Will you please come home?"


	7. Chapter 7

I'm Scared

"I don't know Embry"

"What? I thought you forgave me?"

"I have, but I think it might be best for both of us if I stay away for a little while"

"Please, I have already lived without you for three days. Don't make me suffer more." I looked at him. All I wanted to do was tell him I was coming home and that everything was fine. I couldn't do that. He needed to know that I was serious; he couldn't not tell me things.

"I am going to go back to Emily's. I have to think and I can't do that here." He only nodded as I stood up. I went to hand him back his jacket. He only pushed it back at me. I started to walk back towards Emily's house. I felt him grab me and I almost lost my resolve. He kissed me passionately then let go. I cried the whole way back to her house. I walked through the door and judging by the looks everyone was giving me, I looked horrible. I merely walked into the bathroom and sat in the bathtub, hugging the jacket around myself. I heard someone knock but I didn't answer. I heard an angry growl and then heard Emily's voice.

"Sam, you have no idea what she is going through"

"She has no idea what he is going through. And me because I have to use the facilities and they are being occupied. " I heard a soft knock on the door and saw it creak open.

"Oh my sweet girl, we are so much alike. This was exactly where I went to sit and think."

"What did you decide?"

"Can't you tell?"

"I mean-how did you decide?"

"Lace-how do you feel about Embry?"

"I couldn't love him more if I tried. I don't even care that he lied Emily. It's that he feels that he has to love me. That isn't right. If he is going to love me, he has to do it on his own accord-not by some pull. It's not fair-I never got why he loved me. I just thought by some miracle I was deserving. Well now I know I was very very wrong."

"Lacey, you don't understand how it works. Honey, you listening but you aren't hearing. Embry doesn't love you because he has to. Regardless of anything, he would love you. He was made for you-"

"Because he had to be-"

"No, I have never seen anyone happier to imprint than Embry Call. He came in here all smiles and couldn't stop talking about how perfect you were. He was so nervous you weren't going to love him. Do you remember when you ran away?" I nodded I didn't need a reminder.

I had just lost my best friend in a tragic accident. I wasn't eating, I wasn't talking. She didn't deserve what she got. It was supposed to be our girl's night out but I got a call from her mother. We had had an argument that morning how I didn't spend enough time with her because of Embry. I told her I missed her and I was sorry and maybe if we just hung out, things would be better. She agreed and we planned an epic night for us. A sleepover with our favorite movies, way too much chocolate, gossip and make-overs. We were meant to be best friends. Both of our moms got new jobs in the same town so we got to move together. It was fate. Anyways, that night the roads were slippery and she was hit by another driver. I blamed myself; I thought that it was my fault. We found out the guy was drunk. I bought a plane ticket to Massachusetts. We had always wanted to go visit Salem, Mass because we had seen Hocus Pocus and always promised each other we would go. So I did. I thought if I left it would be better for everyone. Sam found out where I went and came after me. I guess my mom told him about our plans of taking trip and he found me crying outside a graveyard. I honestly don't remember much of the trip. I was pretending she was with me-but it wasn't working. He stayed with me for a few days, talked me through everything and made me see it wasn't my fault.

Sam and I have been close since then. It's not that I tell him everything or we talk all the time. It's just that he gets me. We share looks; he is very protective of me. When he talked me into coming back, Embry didn't leave my side for a week. He kept apologizing. He wanted to be the one to come get me but Sam didn't think it was a good idea.

"Embry was a wreck, Lace. I have never been so worried for someone in my life. He tried getting on a plane three times. He tried running there. Lacey-You are his entire life-without you he has nothing. He lives to make you happy. I see that you two love each other. He messed up, he should have told you. Do you regret marrying him?" She said almost harshly. A new set of tears rolled down my cheeks.

"No! No no no no. I could never."

"Then why are you in my bathtub?"

"I don't know"

"You have your own bathtub"

"Yeah-it's a really nice one."

"We get to pick up your pictures tomorrow. It's an exciting day-don't you think you should share it with someone?"

"Yeah- I am being a baby, huh?"

"Naw, you are just an imprint, you have to go through this." She smiled at me "Now get out of here kid, I don't know you or want to until you are happy again. You are a newlywed for goodness sakes. I nodded and she helped me out of the tub.

Sam drove me home because it was really dark. We didn't talk but he hugged me and kissed my head. I walked up my front porch and let myself into the house. It was dark.

"Embry?" I called out. I walked into the TV room and he was on the couch with a box of tissues and my picture. I gently kissed his cheek and he woke up.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Nah, I am this beautiful in real life" I said trying to make a joke.

"Yeah- you are." I could tell he wanted to hug me as he sat up. I sat on his lap.

"I am a crappy Mrs. Call"

"No, don't be silly, I messed up-"

"It doesn't matter anymore. We aren't going to fight, this doesn't matter anymore. I love you."

"I love you too- because I want to. Because you are fantastic and I will prove that to you."

"Let's go to bed, we have work in the morning, THEN we get to get our pictures!" I said excitedly. He stood up holding me. That night I got to sleep with my husband, no secrets and we were happy. Sweet Dreams, my Love.


	8. Chapter 8

Give me a big Smile

I woke up that morning in Embry's arms and I sighed of relief. I snuggled in closer very aware that the alarm clock was going to go off in a half hour and I was going to have to get up and get back to real life. Embry felt me move and pulled me closer. My mind mulled over the past few days and I was angered with myself. I let three perfectly good days go to waste with my sulking. But there was nothing that I could do about that now. Today we were going to pick up the pictures from our wedding and we were going to get the pictures from our vacation. My excitement could not be contained. I will admit, I squeaked.

"Lacey, I know we are going to get our pictures today, but you can't you just sleep for a few more minutes?" Embry groaned groggily.

"Sorry, sleeping now" I felt his hand run through my hair and get stuck in a knot. "Well that would have been a sweet gesture but my hair isn't cooperating"

"Sleep Lacey" We laid there for another twenty minutes until the alarm went off. Thank goodness I convinced Embry that we would be happier people if we woke up to the radio instead of an alarm. Alarms upset me. We both went to get out of bed, stopped , looked at each other and jumped right back under the covers.

"This is the start of our real lives Embry"

"I know, and I hate that I have to spend the whole day away from my wife"

"But we-"

"Get to go pick up the pictures at four, I know. I can't wait to see the ones of you but me-"

"are going to be so handsome that I will have to frame them all to decorate the house!"

"Haha-funny girl- no"

"You'll see. Waffles for breakfast?"

"Oh you know me so well" Embry got up to get into the shower. I grabbed two boxes of Eggo waffles out of the freezer and began toasting them. I also put the coffee on.

"Embry!"

"Yeah?"

"We are turning into your parents!"

"What?"

"I just put the coffee on for our first real world breakfast!"

"Caffeinated?'

"Is there any other kind?"

"Seriously- you are so cute in the morning" he said walking into the room. His hair was still wet and he had no shirt on.

"Listen- I can't concentrate when you don't have clothes on"

"I have pants on and shoes"

"Your shirt it mysteriously missing"

"What are you going to do about it?" he said tugging on my shirt.

"I-I am going to not talk to you until I can focus. AKA you put on something in your closet. He left the room and came back with a hideous shirt that said 'Real Men Wear Pink" with Hawaiian flowers on it. I, being the sweet wife I am, burst out laughing.

"Was this what you had in mind?"

"Yup-here are your waffles" he grabbed one and stuffed it in his mouth. Then he poured the syrup in.

"A- I meant at the table. B-that was not showing good manners C-Don't do it again" I said smiling at him.

"Yes dear"

"Oh- he learns so quickly" is said dramatically. When we were done with breakfast, and a certain shirt had been changed, Embry dropped me off at the daycare. He kissed me goodbye- for a very long time. I walked into the building and was attacked by three year olds calling out 'Lacey we missed you'. My coworker gave me a look and I realized she had seen Embry.

"Yeah- that is some husband you got there Lace"

"Yeah- my Husband" I said emphasizing the word "is great"

"For now" I pushed her gently and was promptly told by a little girl that pushing was not nice. When it was time to go pick up the pictures I was practically bouncing in place. I ran out to the truck and jumped in. Embry kissed me on the cheek-he looked so tired.

"Hard day?"

"Yeah- but it got much better now that you are here" We drove to the photographers studio and was greeted with a smile and a large envelope. Then we drove the other store to pick up the vacation photos. I ran into the house and tripped on the stairs. Embry caught me and the photos.

"Well that is useful" I said to him. He laughed and carried me inside. We opened the wedding photos first. They were perfect. Some were color and some were in black and white. There were so many and all of them were great. "Oh honey-look at this one" I said pointing to a picture of us talking and laughing. The guy who did the air-brushing was amazing-that is all I have to say.

Everyone had been captured. There was a nice shot of Embry shoving cake in my mouth and a beautiful one of Sam and I dancing.

"You looked so beautiful- I couldn't take my eyes off of you" he said while staring at me.

"I was shaking before the music started, but the second that I saw you everything faded away. I was looking at a picture of Quil holding Claire, but I placed it down to look at Embry. I wanted to memorize every feature of his perfect face. " These were the best pictures ever" I said, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, they almost capture your true beauty" We opened up the vacation photos and were pleased to find similar results.

"Remember when we made that sand castle and that old couple insisted on taking a picture of it?" I said pointing at a picture. He nodded. As I was flipping through I came across a picture of us on the beach and it was perfect. I went to flip by but Embry's hand stopped it.

"This one- I want this blown up and framed. It is too perfect" I was surprised since he was gung ho on not doing any of that. I smiled and kissed him.

"Good idea- so now that we have that done with- what shall we do?"

" Well- remember when we were in the hotel before we ordered room service?"


	9. Chapter 9

It's Been A Month With This Porch

We had been married for a month officially."Embry Call!"

"Yes Lacey Call?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Friday?"

"And?"

"A good night to go out to eat?"

"Why?"

"Because I have a beautiful wife who I am obligated to spoil?"

"True-but no"

"Because you are hungry and don't feel like cooking?"

"Again true- what is the date?"

"14th- OH shit"

"You forgot"

"Nope- thought I'd surprise you" He pulled flowers out from behind his back. He strode over and kissed me. "Who is the best husband in the whole world?"

"Brad Pitt"

"Are you comparing me to 'The Man'?"

"Nope-just answering your question"

"No, really who is the best husband?"

"Well- I mean Will Smith-"

"Lacey"

"But I am pretty sure that MY husband beats them all. What was his name again? Oh that's right –Embry" I tried to throw my arms around him but I couldn't jump high enough. He patted me on the head then lifted me. "So where are we going?"

"Out to eat"

"Well at least we have that going for us"

"What do you mean?"

"We have both had crappy weeks so now we get to have good food"

"Your cooking is great"

"On what planet?"

"Mine"

"You are biased"

"Yup"

"Well-where are we going?"

"Chinese Buffet?"

"Yes! You know me too well" He set me down and went to go get changed. "Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"We have been married for a whole month"

"It is just the beginning baby"

"Yeah-but how do you feel?"

"Like the luckiest man alive"

"Good –me too"

"You feel like a man?"

"When you are on the chair because a mouse was on the ground-yeah I did"

"Did you tell anyone about that Lacey?"

"Who , me?" I said with a devilish grin.

"Lacey"

"I didn't-now go get undressed"

"Well I was going to save that part of the evening until later-"

"And put on something nice" I finished before he could keep going. We had a nice dinner and I am pretty sure that Embry could have eaten them out of house and home. We definitely got our money's worth. We decided to take a walk around the mall because Embry needed some more clothes. It was hard getting used to the whole werewolf idea. I knew something big was going on, but Embry wasn't sharing any details. I think he thought it would scare me, so I wasn't asking.

I wasn't allowed home alone, which was fine with me. Embry tried to stay with me as much as possible. It was getting harder because he needed to take more shifts. The younger boys were working as hard as they could, but they still had lives to keep up. I know work wasn't going good for Embry. Our money was tight and I was thinking about taking on an extra job as a waitress at night. I tried to talk to him about it but he looked so ashamed that I stopped.

I watched him go through all the clothes in the store as I absent mindedly picked out things for him to put on. My mind wandered back to one of our first dinners together.

One Year Earlier

"So let's say that we got married…"

"Embry, we have been on five dates"

"I know, but let's pretend we have been on a million"

"Okay"

"I think that the man should do most of the working"

"So am I just supposed to stay at home?"

"No, I mean, you can do what you want"

"Okay, well I think we should both work."

"But that would mean I can't take of you"

"No, that means I want to help with our life"

" Really?"

"Yeah, what brought this on?"

"Well, my job hasn't been doing too well right now…"

"Embry, if you need money-I keep telling you that it is my turn to pay"

"Absolutely not" I noticed his hand shake a little.

"I want to do something nice for you"

"You are doing something nice, you are with me" We had similar conversations over the next few months. Even when we went on his birthday he insisted on paying. He would get upset if he didn't. Sometimes I would deal with the pouting, but for the most part I couldn't handle his distress. Now I could understand why. Embry thought that he wasn't taking good enough care of me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when he walked out of the dressing room in a shirt and new shorts. He gave me a grin and pretended to model walk. I pretended to take his picture and acted like a fan girl. An elderly couple stared at us.

"So that fits good Emb, so are you going to get it?"

"I don't know if we can afford it"

" I don't think we can afford not to"

"I know I am sorry-"

"Uh- nope we aren't talking about it tonight. We have enough money for those clothes, so we are going to get them. But baby "I lowered my voice "I know it's hard, everyone has been explaining it to me, but you need keep focus long enough to ruin anymore okay?" He looked ashamed and nodded. I caressed his cheek. "I want to be the only one to see you without those-k?"

"Well if that's how you feel about it-"

"Yup, as your wife I demand it to be so"

"Yes, my queen"

"You are dismissed" He laughed and kissed me.

"I'll go change and then we can go window shopping"

"Sounds good" I few minutes later we had paid for his outfit and we were walking hand in hand down the mall.

"I'm sorry we had to spend our anniversary shopping" he said.

"Don't be silly honey, I always have fun when I am with you . It doesn't matter what we do" He stopped and looked at me. "Take a picture it lasts longer"

"You are so great-you are perfect. Do you realize that?"

"No I'm not, you on the other hand"

"No, Lacey, I mean it. You take everything and just it be. I couldn't ask for someone better"

"I feel the same way" I really did with every ounce of my soul.

"Did you know we only dated a year and maybe a half before we got married?"

"Yup-mummy dearest made that very clear" he kissed me and we decided to walk back to the truck. We sat in silence, which was unusual for us.

"Why did you marry me so soon?"

"Because you asked"

"No-I mean why did you go along with it?"

"I couldn't imagine my life without you-why would I wait?"

"You aren't going to college because of me"

"We can't afford it yet, someday maybe we will both go"

"You are putting your whole future aside for me"

"Nope- you are my future and the only part that matters. The rest is extra" We pulled into our driveway. I got out of the car and was greeted by my super-speedy husband.

"You deserve more"

"I have everything I could ever want"

"We don't have any money and we don't get to spend nearly enough time together."

"I don't need anything but you and we are doing fine. This problem will pass-"

"And another one will show up"

"Where is this coming from?"

"I need to go for a walk"

"Okay-let's go"

"It's cold, you go on inside. I'll be right out here"

"I want to stay with you"

"I think it's better if I was by myself"

"Oh-I see" I am not going to lie, I was hurt. I walked into the house and sat on the couch. I waited a half hour for him to come in. Nothing. I walked out onto the porch. "Embry!"

"Yeah? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what is wrong, It is our ONE MONTH anniversary and we are in separate rooms. Actually you are outside which is worse. You said it yourself-we don't get to spend enough time together. Don't create a rift"

"I'm not good enough for you"

"You are my other half- it doesn't get any better"

"I don't deserve you"

"Your right" he looked triumphant "You don't deserve someone who is selfish and not always understanding."

"You are not selfish and you are understanding"

"No- I will not stand for this talk. I love you and you love me. You are all I need and will ever want" I paused when I realized something," Please don't leave me. I am begging you-don't leave me" I started crying when the panic set in. I knew the money thing was worrying him, but I couldn't stand it if we weren't together. He rushed up the stairs.

"I'm an idiot"

"Yeah" I cried. He pulled me into his arms. "But you are my idiot-don't leave me"

"I won't- I can't"

"Good!"

"I just want to give you more"

"I don't want anything but you- just you" He kissed me. "No more talk about this- we are a team and we do everything together."

"Yeah-but"

"No buts"

"We have a pack meeting tomorrow, with everyone and I want you to be there"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Good" We stood on the porch for a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to my real life

I stood outside our truck in front of Sam and Emily's house. I felt Embry take my hand. He started to tug me towards the house but I stood still.

"You don't need to be nervous"

"Right"

"These are the same people that we have been friends with always.

"This is going to change everything"

"Yeah-You ready?"

"I don't know"

"There will be no more secrets between us, it's been a long time coming. I 'd give you a preview but I figure it would be easier if you hear it with everyone else" I nodded and began the seemingly long walk towards the door.

One Year Earlier

"I cannot wait for you to meet everyone!" Embry was practically bouncing. I laughed at him.

"Is it totally childish to say I am nervous?"

"Well, I know you met my mom, but these people are my real family-my pack so to say- so ,no it's not silly. But they already love you so you don't need to worry a bit"

"Whatever you say" I said doubting him. I walked into the small house and was greeted with some very large, happy faces.

"Lacey- this is the group. Sam, Jacob, Quil , Seth, Jared…" he kept going but I was in shock. All of these boys were huge and looked like Embry's brothers.

"Hi! It is really nice to meet you all" I said trying to sound confident. My voice was a far cry from that. They all stood beaming at me. Jacob reached forward and grabbed me into a hug.

"Thank you for making Embry so happy" I returned it but knew I was blushing furiously.

"Thank you, for uh letting me borrow him" I said jokingly. The whole room shook with laughter.

"Now, let's introduce you to the girls" Embry said putting his hand on my back to lead me to the other room where a group of girls stood laughing at something funny the little one did.

"Guys, this is Lacey" I spotted a beautiful girl first but was shocked that she had a huge scar on her face when she turned.

"Lace- this is Emily, she is Sam's fiancée" She too, pulled me into a hug.

"Oh we are so glad you could come"

"Thank you for inviting me" She smelled really sweet and was so nice.

"This is Kim, Jared's im" she hit him "girlfriend"

"Hi" she said brightly "We'll have to have girl talk later, I know how Embry can be" I smiled at her and nodded.

"Nice to meet you and he is great"

"This is Leah"

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Welcome to the –" I saw Embry nudge her. "I was going to say family dinner but I could go somewhere else with that."

"Thanks Leah- you are Seth's brother right?" Trying to show I'd listened.

"Unfortunately"

"This is little Claire, who is Quil's- uh favorite person in the world" I waved at her.

"Hi Claire"

"Hi Wacey" she came and gave me a hug around the legs. She motioned for me to pick her up and I did. She kissed me on the cheek. "I'm susoped to make you fweel welcome"

"Well you did a good job" I looked over at Embry who was beaming at me.

Present

We hadn't gotten together with the whole group since the last time. It had felt like something was missing. We walked into the door and the familiar scent of Emily's cooking rushed at me.

"Lacey!" I hit with a solid object, also known as Kim.

"Kim-you are squishing me"

"I don't care, I am so happy you came. Jared- Lacey's here"

"I can see that Kim, maybe if you would let her go I could actually see her" She let me go and sheepishly smiled.

"Can we talk later?"

"Course" Jared came over and hugged me tightly. Next came a huge line with Sam bringing up the rear.

"You are a good girl, Lace"

"I missed this"

"We felt like something was missing"

"Me too"

"I know you may still be upset at us as a whole-"

"I'm not"

"Then why have you avoided our dinners?"

"Settling in?"

"You only spend one on one time"

" It's just me being silly, but I am here. " I felt someone slip their hands around my waist. I smiled up at my husband.

"I hate to cut the chatter short, but I am hungry and Emily says I can't eat anything until Lacey has her plate so I am just going to take her" He lifted me and brought me into the kitchen.

"Embry I asked you to ask her if she was hungry not take her hostage"

"Well, she is and so am I, so I figured I would save her a trip" he said grinning at me. All the boys were done in ten minutes and already lounging on the couch. They seemed to be talking seriously. I followed all the girls into the room and sat on the floor in front of Embry. I felt him lift me up onto his lap.

"We still haven't caught the leech, so the double shifts are going to need to continue"

"Ugh" I heard the entire room respond at once.

"I know, but we still don 't even have any idea why the leech is here. I contacted the Cullen's but they didn't know. They are checking into it. It appears to be dancing between here and Forks. It hasn't fed here …yet" I felt the once happy mood become upset.

"It would be easier if we knew what it wanted" Jared said.

"Maybe it just wants to aggravate us" I heard Quil mutter.

"Whatever it wants-we need to catch it. We aren't going to pretend it's a friend. If it isn't a friend of the Cullen's it isn't a friend of ours" Jacob spit.

"From now on, we all travel in pairs. Quil's idea is interesting. We don't know what this thing will do" Sam said. Everyone around the room nodded.

"What do we do about everyone else?"

"I have to talk to the elders" After that everyone broke off into their own conversations. I felt the uncomfortable mood begin to lift a little.

"So, let me make sure I understand this" I said to Embry "There is vampire running around Forks and La Push but it hasn't eaten anything?"

"Yeah"

"So we don't know what it wants or anything about it?"

"That's what is making everyone so nervous; it could strike at any time. We are completely blind here Lace. Even the Cullens don't know this one."I think he saw my face change because he said, "But don't worry, I am here will protect you. You come first above everyone else. What are you thinking?"

"Have you tried making contact, other than chasing it?"

"No"

"What if-"

"No"

"Yeah but-"

"Lacey, leeches are not friends"

"The Cullens?"

"They are different"

"Maybe this one is too?"

"No- I have a bad feeling." I nodded "But I guess I could, well should bring your idea up to Sam. You are part of the pack" I smiled at him.

"It means a lot"

"To me too"

"I feel like we are closer right now"

"You know everything about me- and what you don't know you'll learn."

"Ditto" we both laughed.

"I love you"  
"I love you too"

We stayed and chatted for a while with everyone. Kim attempted to disentangle me from Embry to pull me outside. However, the second our hands touched the door, we were both grabbed from behind.

"Kim! God- don't scare me like that" Jared said.

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to Lacey"

"Fine- but please stay in the house where I can see you" Simultaneously I was given a similar talk.

"Lacey, please stay where I can see you- It makes me anxious to be away from you"

"Oh, sure honey. "

"I know this is difficult, this is just the beginning but-"

"If it makes you feel better, it's fine" I meant it. Embry had enough to worry about without wondering where I was.

"LACEY" I heard Kim hiss at me. I followed her into the other room and was greeted with her and Emily. "I have big news, news I haven't even told Jared. I don't even think I can"

_Sorry about the lack of Lacey and Embry in this one. Kim's news may just throw a wrench into their newfound communication. Well anyways, thanks for reading ____ and please review- it makes me smile to the point of no return. _

_I disclaim----duh_


	11. Chapter 11

Baby, Life is a Roller Coaster

"Woah- Look if you don't want Jared to know then I am the last person you want to tell."

"No- you are my best friend, I need to tell you, I need to talk about it"

"Kim-"

"Please"

"I am just getting things on track with Embry, I will not keep anything from him. It does no good for our relationship"

"What about our friendship-does that mean nothing?"

"Of course it means the world to me! Don't twist my words"

"Wives always have secrets from their husbands"

"You saw how nicely that worked out" I didn't want to know something I couldn't tell Embry. I didn't want to start keeping secrets from the one person you aren't supposed to keep secrets from.

"Fine- I see how it is. You are putting your husband before your friends"

"Of course I am putting my husband before my friends!" I began to yell. After realizing the volume of my voice I whispered, "He is number one is my life. When everyone else leaves me- he will always be there"

"That is ridiculous. Emily and I are going to be with you forever. I need you to help me" Her eyes pleaded my platform.

"I will help you, but you can't expect me to keep it from Embry"

"He'll tell Jared"

"No, he won't- he wouldn't betray my trust"

"Lacey, come back to the real world for a second- or our real world anyways" She grabbed my face in her hands. "They read each other's every thought"

"Embry could not think about it. We have had private moments that no one else knows about because he has kept it to himself" I felt her resolve weakening.

"I can't believe you would put me in this position" she said exasperated. Throughout the whole conversation, Emily sat there quietly. So quietly that I forgot she was there until she spoke.

"Kim, Lacey is right. We can't keep this from the boys. You should tell Jared whatever this huge secret is, even before you tell us"

"I can't Emily- he won't take it well and I need a support group"

"We will always support you Kimmy- but we can't keep a secret from our husbands. "

"Fine" tears began sliding down her face. "Fine!" She began walking out but stopped and turned around. She whispered something that we couldn't hear.

"I am pregnant" she finally repeated.

"Oh my god, that is not what I thought you were going to say" Emily and I said together. We both sat down on the bed.

"I know! I don't even know what to do!"

"Well, I mean- it's okay because you are going to get married eventually. It will just have to be a little sooner" Emily said hesitantly.

"Right- I mean this isn't even that bad. We can totally hide this from my parents"

"You were irresponsible Kim" I said. "You shouldn't even be doing that before you are married"

"Ha, like you and Embry waited" she scoffed.

"Yeah- we did."

"Well, weeeeeeee didn't"

"I noticed"

"It was only once"

"Kim"

"It was beautiful and I don't regret it" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't -I am just in shock and I lashed out at you" She started crying.

"What am I going to do?"

"You need to tell Jared, baby, it's going to be okay" I took her in my arms. She sobbed for a few more minutes. "How long have you known?"

"Like a week"

"That long?- oh honey- that must have been awful"

"I tried to avoid Jared, but I couldn't " she sobbed " I wanted to wait until things cleared up with you anyways. We only need one drama" Guilt stung in my stomach. I merely nodded at her. "I have to tell him don't I?"

"Sweetie, maybe-" Emily paused

"What?"

"Maybe it would be better if you told him when everyone was here?"

"You mean as a group?"

"Yeah, that way Jared would have an easier time keeping his cool"

"You think that will work?"

"I don't have a better plan"

"Lacey, what do you think?" My mind had wandered from the conversation. This was supposed to be a happy occasion but it was filled with dread. The only question was how Jared would react. Were we really worrying about Kim's safety- and that of her unborn child? Jared had great control, should we all part of such a private moment? It made me nervous to think that my answer was yes. I absently wondered what Embry would say if I was pregnant. "Lacey?"

"I think that it is the best idea. Are you ready?" She shrugged her shoulders and nodded. She then threw herself into my arms. "Hey, at least you are out of high school, right?"

"We can't support a baby"

"Yes we can- because we all will help" she nodded and stood up. The three of us stood and walked out into the living room where the boys were horsing around. I stood aside and watched Embry for a moment. He was laughing hysterically at something Seth said. He was smiling a real smile- not forced. It reminded me of the time we went to an amusement park.

Seven months earlier

"Now you are sure that you won't get too scared on this roller coaster" Embry said to me. It was drizzling out and my hair was clinging to my face.

"Yes, now can we please go?" He brushed my hair out of my face and kissed me. We waited in line to get on the coaster. He talked animatedly about the twists and turns. It was finally our turn to get on the ride. There is no point in lying- I was terrified. Apparently I looked it because Embry said , "We don't have to do this"

"No, I want to- just a little nervous" I smiled at him. He double- checked my seatbelt and grabbed my hand. "Embry, I can't hold on for dear life if you hold my hand"

"Hold on to me, you'll be fine. I won't let you fall" Now I realized that I neglected to mention that this was one of those coasters that goes upside down. It took off and around we went. I screamed so loud, I hurt my own ears. We went to get off the ride but I couldn't get down. I was shaking. Embry lifted me off and dragged me to a safer area. "Lacey- Lacey I'm sorry we shouldn't have gone on that. But it's over, you don't need to be scared anymore"

The next thing I knew, I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. "I-can't-believe-we-just-did-that!" I yelled in my excitement. Embry looked shocked and that started laughing with me. We stood there in each other's arms, laughing and it started to down pour.

"I love you" Embry said in a rush. I felt myself beam. It was the first time he had said that.

"I love you too!" Embry smiled to brightly and kissed me. He spun me around and started laughing again.

"You do?"

"Yeah"

"We love eachother?"

"I hope so"

"My life is complete" he said jokingly, or so I thought.

Present

"Spacey-Lacey, can you come back?" I heard Embry say.

"Ha ha Embry-like you haven't used that"

"I know- I am a comedian"

"Yup"

"You okay?"

"Yeah"

"What was that about? Kim seemed really uptight about something"

"She is going to tell everyone in a few minutes, can you wait?"

"Uhh sure?" I smiled at him. I watched everyone settle into different sitting positions as we wandered over the couch. I smiled reassuringly at Kim. The poor girl looked so nervous.

"I know I should be telling Jared first, but I have some news that I think we should all know." She began.

Props to Fizz3221 for guessing Kim's secret (although I hope it was obvious) Thank you for reading and please review! 

I disclaim- duh


	12. Chapter 12

You aren't Jealous, Are You?

"What are you talking about Kim?" Jared said, nervousness clearly written on his face.

"I, Uh, I- oh I can't" she turned and ran into the other room and slammed the door. I heard her voice come out through the wood. "Lacey? Will you please tell them?" I stood up and walked over to the door.

"No, you have to do this" I hissed at her.

"I can't, I really can't. Please?"

"It's not my secret to tell"

"I am giving it to you" I looked over at Emily who nodded at me. Now that all eyes were anxiously glaring a hole in my head, I turned my whole body towards the room.

"Before I say anything, everyone needs to realize this is a good thing and we should be happy"

"Cut it out Lacey, just tell me. She's okay, isn't she?"

"Yeah- yeah she is okay, umm, well we are going to get another pack member" Everyone stared at my blankly. I really didn't want to say it. Just as I took a breath to explain, Kim stepped out of the other room.

"I'm having a baby, I'm pregnant" I have never heard a room so quiet in my entire life. Everyone turned and looked at Jared. One wouldn't think that a tan boy could be so pale. One would be wrong. "Jared? Jared please don't be mad" Kim pleaded. Jared just sat there, staring into space.

"Jared, hello?" Sam said.

"Jared,honey, are you okay?" Emily made a motion to walk towards him.

"You can't be" he mumbled.

"I am" I felt like I was watching a show that I shouldn't be. We all were, however, glued to the conversation.

"I used protection"

"It didn't work"

"This isn't possible"

"Get a grip Jared, of course it is!" Quil hissed, clearly angry with Jared's reaction. "What were you thinking!?"

"Obviously he wasn't" Seth piped in.

"Guys this is going to be fine" Jacob tried to reason.

"This couldn't come at a worse possible time. You should know better than to have-uh- engaged in that activity" Leah yelled. For such a supposedly mature group of men and women, the topic of sex was surprisingly taboo. It did not go unnoticed to me that Embry didn't say anything. I realized that he was shaking when he calmly walked outside, smacking Jared on the head on the way out. It felt like in a matter of seconds Kim, Emily and I were alone in a room again. Kim sank down to the floor. I think I heard her mumble, he hates me.

"Okay, so maybe that didn't go quite as well as planned…" Emily began.

"Right, but it totally could have gone worse, no one phased"

"Oh? Really? Did you happen to miss your husband storming out of the room?" Again, guilt ran through me. Of course she noticed Embry's anger, although for someone who I understand completely, his reaction left me speechless.

"They all just need some time to adjust to the news"

"Lacey, I've been a part of this pack longer than you-"

"And where has that gotten you?" I snapped. "Regardless of whether you have known everyone for a year or two longer than me, Embry still proposed to me before Jared did to you. What does that tell you?"

"That he doesn't love me" she wailed.

"Bull, Kimberly. Jared just hasn't matured enough and suddenly adulthood has come knocking him in the face. This is a blow for everyone, it is showing that we are living in the real world, honey. You would think that a pack of werewolves would be grown-up enough to have handled this better, but they aren't. Give them time to adjust. They are all going to be happy, I can feel it" I was lying through my teeth and making up my answer. I was impressed with how logical it sounded. Maybe I was right.

"You think?"

"Yeah, in fact, if I know Jared he will be in here in three minutes flat apologizing for his reaction. Next to Sam, Jared imprinted the longest, his head is probably swirling right now. Everyone else's reactions aren't helping" True to my word (thank god) Jared came back within two minutes. He strode over, grabbed Kim and hugged her until her face was pink.

"I'm sorry, I just panicked. But I love you- you know that don't you? We are going to have a baby out of love…" He babbled on for a good five minutes. Kim, poor girl, stood there wide-eyed with tears as Jared got down on one knee with a ring in his hand. "I should have done this the moment we turned eighteen, but I don't know what happened. Please make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Yes!" she screamed excitedly. Emily came over and wrapped her arms around me. She kissed me on the head, very motherly. It was only then that I realized that I had been crying. Kim looked so happy that it almost hurt to watch. I brushed at the water on my face and hugged Emily. I ran over to the happy couple and tackled them. The three of us laughed from the floor. Suddenly, my heart began pounding and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I stood up and ran to the door. I ran outside as fast as I could. I was having a panic attack.

"Embry!" I said, because I couldn't yell. I was hardly getting any air and I could not find Embry. The sky started spinning above me. "Embry" It was so quiet around me so I sat down on the ground. An eternity passed before I calmed myself down. As I turned towards the woods, I realized Embry had walked out from the trees. _Well that is odd, maybe Embry is the cure to my panic attacks, _I thought. He ran towards me.

"Lacey! What are you doing outside?" he said angrily.

"Panic attack" his face immediately softened.

"Oh, honey I am sorry, I should have been there"

"Yeah" I hugged him tightly, breathing deeply.

"You okay now?" I nodded against his chest.

"Why did you leave?"

"It's dumb"

"What? You weren't jealous were you?" I said jokingly.

"Yeah"

"Really?"

"Nahh"

"No, seriously Embry"

"Yes, Lacey. It should be us making that announcement. We are married and settled down. They haven't even gotten that far, regardless of how long they've been together. It should be us with that happy news"

"You are ready to have a baby?"

"No, I mean I don't know"

"Embry, we can't afford one"

"I know-"

"But someday, right?"

"Yeah"

"What's wrong?"

"Jared always gets things first"

"You got married first"

"Yeah, I made sure of that"

"Is that the only reason you asked me?"

"No! I couldn't wait any longer, I don't know how he has"

"Embry, our time will come. And you know what?"

"What?"

"It is going to be all the more special because we waited and worked for it"

"Yeah, you're right"

"How about you don't run off again?"

"Good idea"

"How did everyone else take the new when they left?"

"They are worried and disappointed"

"Kim and Jared are getting married"

"What?"

"Yeah, he proposed"

"Great, now all the attention is going to be on them"

"Baby, do feel that Jared gets more attention than you?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Why?"

"He always got things first, when I came it was old news."

"Well in my life, you are always first, always"

"You promise?"

"Till death do us part"

"I love you so much"

"I love you more" I said, knowing it would set him off. He grabbed me and started kissing me.

"Oh no you don't"

"Uh huh" we argued all the way back into the house where we were greeted with a somber mood. I clung myself closer to Embry, worried about the conversation that was about to take place.

_I thought a little Lacey/ Embry mush was in order. Thank you all for reading and please please review, it makes me wicked happy so much that I can't even put it in words! Thank you sooooooooo much for those that do, I really appreciate it :)_


	13. Chapter 13

I'm yours, Keep me safe

We walked back towards the house. "Wait a minute" I said. Embry stopped and looked at me.

"You aren't having another attack are you?"

"No, I'm fine"

"Then why are we pausing?" he whispered.

"Because when we go back inside, there are going to be a lot of mixed emotions and I would just like a moment to stand with one"

"Which is?"

"Love"

"That is so corny"

"Like popcorn" I said. He put his arm around me.

"Do you remember that night we got lost in the woods?"

"You mean the one where you lost the map and we couldn't find the way out when it was dark?"

"Yeah, that one, however I will have you know that I knew exactly where we were" I hit him.

"Way to clue me in"

"I thought it would work like a horror film, you get scared and lean on me more" he laughed.

"Embry I thought we were going to die in the woods!"

"I would never let that happen" he said fiercely.

"Well I know that now, but can I tell you something without you laughing?"

"Of course"

"Be serious Embry"

"I am serious"

"That was the night that I knew I wanted to marry you"

"That was like three or four months before I proposed and everyone thought that was way too early. I could have proposed back then and you would have said yes?" I nodded "Why?"

"As nervous as I was, I realized that there was no one that I would rather be lost with" I said sheepishly and shrugged my shoulders.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Well Lace, you could have clued me in. I spent the entire night after I dropped you off thinking you would never see me again"

"You should have asked"

"You weren't even agitated with me so I figured you gave up"

"Well, it was a beautiful night, almost like this one"

"And?"

"I feel safe with you"

"You shouldn't"

"You aren't ever going to hurt me"

"I already did, remember?"

"Silly mistake" I kissed him "I am your responsibility, take good care of me" I said and took off. He chased after me, the moonlight highlighting our path. We stopped, laughing and breathing so hard you could probably hear us a mile away.

"That didn't even phase you not pun intended, why are you breathing so hard?"

"So that you don't feel bad" I nudged him with my shoulder and took his hand.

"Let's go inside" We opened the door and everyone had re-congregated back into the room. All the boys were standing in the corner. Leah was looking jealously at Kim's ring. Everyone looked up when we walked in. No one said anything, they all just took their seats.

"So, with the leech on the loose and a pregnant woman, we are going to need to be on extra alert. Nights -all the girls will stay at one house. I don't care whose." Sam said going into leader mode. I looked at Embry. He just shrugged. He mouthed- _It will all be over soon_. I nodded at him. It was decided that tonight we could all go back to our perspective homes. Sam and the younger boys were on duty because it was a weekend night. Before we left, Kim pulled me aside.

"Lacey, thank you"

"It's what friends do"

"I made some horrible comments"

"You were under stress, now everything is okay again"

"I know but that doesn't excuse me"

"I'm not upset"

"Well you should be"

"Okay, but I'm not- goodnight"

"Lacey, come on, it's time to go" I heard Embry call. I laughed as I said that sentence in my head. Embry Call, called me. I walked towards him. That night we slept peacefully.

Every day I went to work, Embry picked me up. We ate dinner together. He brought me to Emily's or sometimes they came here. If it wasn't his shift, he would stay by my side. We would talk and make jokes. Sometimes we would just watch t.v. I preferred the nights when he was home- so did he. About two months into the process, Kim was really appearing pregnant. Apparently she was six months. How that girl didn't realize sooner was beyond me. The leech continued to dance around, never attacking. The Cullen's hadn't found anything. Embry was getting more and more edgy. I think the thing was freaking him out. He came home agitated.

"What's wrong?"

"This thing" he spit the word "doesn't make any sense"

"I know"

"I am also getting tired of not having a normal life with my wife"

"Tell me about it – you are actually doing things, I am in prison" I smiled at him.

"You are taking this so well"

"So are you" he shook his head. This was our first real private moment in weeks when Kim bustled through the door.

"Being pregnant is hard" Embry rolled his eyes. He was still upset about Jared getting pregnant first.

"Yeah- it's a big responsibility"

"Especially when you are carrying twins"

"What!" Embry and I yelled at the same time.

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to say anything" Embry through down the paper he was reading and left. "Why is he mad?"

"He's not, he just needs a minute"

"Well, it's two girls. I wanted to name them with Emily and Lacey for their middle names"

"Oh, Kim that is so sweet" I felt my eyes well up. I ran out to tell Embry, who was sitting on the porch. I sat down and rubbed his back. Another blow for my husband. Another blow for me.


	14. Chapter 14

Where do I go from here?

"How am I going to compete with twins? Especially ones with sentimental middle names" he groaned. I resisted the urge to smirk at my next comment.

"We are not having triplets"

"Funny Lace"

"Embry, we should be feeling bad for them. Twins are really hard to handle"

"I know"

"Let's get a puppy- no one can resist a puppy"

"We can't afford a puppy"

"We'll get one of those Wii games everyone is always talking about"

"I made the best decision ever by marrying you- do I tell you that enough?"

"Yes you did and no you don't" he kissed my forehead.

"I'm off tonight so we can watch a movie. Tomorrow is their wedding" he said with air quotes around wedding.

"Yeah, but baby it won't be nearly as beautiful as ours AND they don't even get a honeymoon because of all the baby stuff" I smiled winningly at him.

"Poor them"

"Really, Embry we are the lucky ones. I know they are our family- but at the end of the day the only two people that really concern us are sitting on this porch"

"Yeah, and as soon as this whole leech thing gets over with, we can move on"

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think it wants"

"Well-"

"No, honey- what do you, my husband-talking to his wife- think it wants?" I felt him take a deep breath beside me. In a whispered tone, he began to explain a secret to me.

"To suck our blood"

"Embry"

"Fine, seriously- I think it's playing a game with us. I think it's bored and it trying to screw with our heads. I swear to God Lacey, if that thing comes anywhere near you- it is going to regret it" he started shaking violently.

"I am going to be fine, you're the one I am worried about"

"I don't care about me- I can take care of myself. You on the hand-"

"Am a frightened damsel in distress, I KNOW- but that does not stop me from worrying about my knight in shining armor, Sam"

"Must you tease during a serious moment?"

"I must" He laughed- a real laugh and wrapped his arm around me.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, dedeleedee, there they are a standing in a row—"

"Okay, Zazu, I know you never grew up from the Lion King, but what brings on this sudden serenade and happy mood?"

"I am sitting on my porch with my wife and pretending that we don't have a care in the world"

"Ooo sounds like fun-"

"The HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC" I sang

"Umm, how about we stick to good songs"

"You are just jealous because you don't sing as pretty as I do"

"No- you are right, you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard" he looked at me lovingly. Where would I be without my Embry?

The wedding was small, Kim was practically busting out of her dress. Why the girl didn't get the next size up was beyond me. She was pregnant with twins not gaining a few. She still looked lovely and happy. Jared was absolutely glowing. Because of this very fact, I did not leave Embry's side for a moment. Kim had to sit out on the dancing but Embry and I made up for her. Suddenly, there was a loud noise outside. All the boys looked angry at the same time. One by one they marched out.

"Embry!" I hissed.

"Stay here- it's gunna be fine" He left with the rest of them. I ran over to Kim who looked very upset, shaking next to Emily.

"What the hell is it with leeches and weddings?" she screeched.

"We like a party" I heard a beautiful voice say. Then the world was black.

I knew I was dreaming. It was back to my sixteenth birthday when my best friend and I went to the movies. We were laughing over some gossip thing she had told me and eating popcorn. The room began spinning and I was at Embry's house. His mother was yelling at him while put spaghetti on my plate. His eyes didn't leave mine. I was watching myself have a nightmare in my room, screaming and sobbing. Embry appeared at my window. That was the first night he stayed with me. My whole life began spiraling around me in weird video clips.

"I love you Lacey" Embry said.

"I love you Lacey" Sam said.

"I love you Lacey" my mother said. It went on like this for what seemed like forever.

I woke with a sheen of sweat on my forehead. My head was throbbing, but the pain in my wrist hurt even more. I looked down and there was a purple ring around it. I touched it but the pain made me dizzy. I tried to sit up but it hurt too much. Turning my head the left, I saw Claire playing with a doll in the corner. She looked safe. Lying a few inches next to me, was Emily.

"Emily" I whispered.

"Sam"

"No, it's me Lacey"

"Lacey! You're awake" she turned her body and began crawling towards me.

"What is going on?"

"They took us"

"What?"

"The leeches, they took and threw us in this barn. I heard one of them say 'Let's see the dogs come and find them now'"

"Why are they doing this?"

"Apparently one of the elders killed another one's mate years back. They've been waiting to raise enough help to get back"

"This is for revenge?"

"Yes" her voice shook.

"Why don't they just kill us?"

"Where is the fun in that?" she said sarcastically. I reached for her hand. Only a little while ago I was dancing with Embry. I wanted Embry so much it hurt. On my left, I saw a crumpled Kim.

"Kim" I hissed.

"She's been out cold"

"What do we do?"

"I have no idea. But they'll come for us. I know Sam and he'll be here soon"

"Obviously they didn't make it easy. We have to do something. Kim needs help" I didn't have a plan and I had no idea was I was being faced with. Any glimmer of hope I had once had for my future with Embry was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

I know I can do this

It felt like we had been sitting there for hours. No one spoke. Claire crawled over and sat snug next to me. Quil would die if anything happened to her. Actually all of them would. I need a plan to get out here. I have a little girl, a pregnant girl and a shaking leaf , otherwise known as Emily. Me? Well I was on the verge of tears. My vision was so clouded I was practically swimming in them. My wrist still throbbed but that was the least of my problems. Without thinking I handed Claire to Emily. She began to protest but I shook my head. I walked to the door of the barn- obviously it was locked.

"Oh- honey, you are never going to get out of here" a beautiful voice sounded behind me. I didn't turn. "You know- I almost feel bad for you. You must be so frightened. If those damn dogs didn't love you so much, you would not be in these positions. If anything you should be blaming them" Without thinking ( I really needed to work on that) I took a swing at her. She caught my arm and put in behind my back. I felt her breath on my neck. " Baby girl- you are just a feisty one aren't you? Why so angry? Don't worry we won't kill you yet. I want the satisfaction of watching Embry's face when I kill you. I want to watch his whole life crumble before his eyes" she whispered into my ear. "You are probably wondering why we are doing this. What have you ever done to me?"

"I don't care"

"Like hell you don't" I struggled against her grasp. "Let me tell you a little story. About four years ago, I was a nice pretty girl, very much like yourself." She began pacing around the room. "Then I met a Quileute boy. He was fun and handsome. He always had a joke for every moment of the day. He asked me out. I immediately fell in love with him. We dated for a long time. I was convinced I was going to marry him. We were perfect for each other. Then one day I was walking in the woods and I ran into a beautiful man. Next thing I knew I was in the worst pain in my life. I screamed as loud as I could for this boy I was in love with. No one ever came. Then I was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I wanted to go see him but I was told that I had to wait a few years. So I have waited patiently. Then I return with my coven to find my boy married with a pretty little wife- WHO DOES NOT EVEN COMPARE TO ME!" she screeched at me. "But, you see another girl had the same trouble with Jared- so I wonder who it is that I am talking about"

My exhaustion gave in then. I sank onto the floor. She knelt down to me. Gently she tipped my chin up to look into her eyes.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

"Did you really think he would be waiting?"

"Of course, we were meant to be together"

" No, you weren't"

"He would have imprinted on me"

"You have one soul mate"

"Yeah- where's yours now?"

"He's coming soon, I know it"

"Well I hope so pumpkin- cuz I am getting bored looking at your face"

"So you are going to kill me- and what? You think he'll take you back?" I spit at her face.

"No- sweet girl- I can almost see why he likes you so much. You aren't that bright are you?"

"I am twice the girl you'll ever be"

"I want to see him suffer. Suffer the way I have been suffering. How better to do that than by having his old love kill his new one?" She shoved me to the ground. I landed on my wrist and screamed out in pain. "Everyone else is just here for fun!" She laughed maniacally.

Suddenly a large screen was brought into the barn. I heard the "Wedding March" playing. I didn't need to look at it to know was she was doing. I was suddenly shoved up into a chair. I felt rope go around my wrists. Why in the world was this happening to me?

"Lacey- I love you with every fiber of my being" Embry and I had never watched out wedding video. We were going to do it on our one year anniversary of marriage. Now his beautiful face was staring at me. All my resolve was leaving me. If something happened to me, Embry would snap. "See- I was nervous when I asked you to marry me because I couldn't imagine you saying yes. But you did. You don't know I am talking into this camera right now. You are talking to some people over there. You are absolutely glowing and I fall in love you even more every time I see you. Don't ever forget that" I felt the tears that had been threatening me begin to stream down my face.

"Wonderful- isn't he?"

"Yeah- he is"

"He never said those things to me, but he loved me. I wish you didn't have to suffer. I watched the whole tape. You really are a lovely girl, Lacey. I bet we would have been friends" I wanted to tell her that we could be friends now. But I would be lying so I merely nodded at her. She wiped the tears off my face. "Well, it was nice knowing you" I heard a crunch and saw the door fly open. There stood a pack of wolves. That's when I black out.


	16. Chapter 16

I felt so hot, everything around me was blazing but I wouldn't open my eyes. I heard Claire crying so hard that I broke my heart. As long as she is crying, she is alive. I should be happy, I thought to myself. I tried to shift but found I couldn't move. How long had I been standing? I opened my eyes and felt the solildty of a pole sticking behind me. I was tied to a pole. To make it worse, the barn was on fire in little circles around each of us. Emily was knocked out. Kim was a puddle on the ground next to her. Claire was in her own little circle. What did this bitch have against Claire?

"Claire?" There was no answer over her tears. "Claire, honey, can you hear me?"

"Wacey!!!"

"Oh Claire, honey it's gunna be okay"

"Nowaaaaa, I want Qwil. Come get me!" she screeched. I hands were tied behind my back but I could loosen it. Claire was first priority. Smart girl knew not to touch the fire. I felt one wrist slip out of the rope and I wriggled the one in pain. It killed, but someone how I got loose. My mind drifted to the outside of the barn. What was keeping them? Was Embry okay? He had to be, I am nothing without him. Tears threatened to spill over.

"Get a grip Lacey- go get Claire" I yelled at myself. The chair was still in my circle. The flames weren't that big, I could hop over it right? Wrong. The bottom of my dress caught the flame when I landed on the other side. I hit it out with my hand- there was no time for stop-drop-and role.

"Claire listen to me, you need to stand up" she has stopped making noise to watch me. She obediently got on her feet. Quil was going to kill me but there was no way to get her out unless she touches the fire. I reached for her. "Remember when I told you to run and jump into my arms as hard and as fast as you could?" she nodded too stunned to speak. "I need you to do that now"

"No, it's gunna hurt me Wacey"

"Baby we have to get you out of there"

"I'm scared"

"You are going to be fine" I reached my hands as close to her as I could get. She ran and threw herself into them. Her dress, much fluffier than mine caught fire and spread. Claire screamed. I managed to get it out before it touched her too badly. The flames in her circle started to spread in. She was crying so hard that she couldn't even talk. "Shhh, baby, shh" I said rocking her. There was a clear path to door. I ran as fast as I could. There was no one around, not even a sound.

"Figures you would get the baby first" I didn't need to turn my head to know who that voice belonged to. "Where are the other girls, hmm? Still in there? I am shocked you got out"

"Get them out of there!" I screamed at her.

"Oh don't you worry, they are going to be just fine. You are the one I am after" she said. She reached for Claire who recoiled into me.

"Don't touch her"

"Don't you want her to go back to her precious Quil?" I turned my head and saw two other devastatingly handsome men carrying Kim and Emily. "We are going to return the other imprints, for Embry. We aren't heartless Lacey" she said at my shocked expression. "the boys are about a mile from here. When the other three return, Embry is going to come for you. That is when we are going to get him"

"Don't you dare" I said as threatening as I could. She gently but very quickly took Claire from my arms. There was nothing I could do. They are going to be safe, that is all that matters.

"Please, just kill me- don't make Embry watch. Just do it!" I insisted as I held in hysterical sobs.

"Oh my dear, where is the fun in that? Take them back!" I watched them leave with my sisters. That's what they were to me, my sisters. It was only a minute later when I saw Embry in the woods. He looked battered. I tried to run to him, but I was held back.

"Embry, just go- you don't have to see this. There is nothing you can do, I love you so much!" I shouted in a desperate attempt to get him to leave. I knew he wouldn't. He lunged forward and before I could take another breath I was pushed out of the way. A battle began before my eyes. There were crunches, growls and angry cries. It was moving so fast I started to get dizzy. I saw something move on one side of me. It was Jacob. He hadn't been at the wedding, they weren't counting on him. I felt him grab me from behind and push me behind a large rock. Then he too lunged. The site is not something I will ever be able to describe,nor would I ever want to relive. I was loud and scary and I couldn't take my eyes away. I heard a growl and then someone collapsed.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi guys, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. College is crazy. Thank you so so much to everyone who has reviewed- it means so so much to me! Yes, Jacob is in this story, however he hasn't played much of a role until now. Please read and review  Hope all is well!

There she was laying there laughing hysterically like someone had told the funniest joke she had ever heard. "Who would have thought that my life would end up like this?" she laughed harder. "I am about to be killed by my boyfriend and his friend. Even worse- his smiley little wife is probably watching somewhere, shaking like a leaf. I am so much prettier than her. Even when I wasn't this unbelievable being- I could have been a model" she sang "But now- now no one compares to me. Embry- why don't you love me?" she pleaded at him. Embry had returned to human form.

"You aren't human"

"Neither are you"

"I've still got a heart"

"What makes her so special?" she spit.

"She is my other half"

"Why are you even letting her talk?" Sam yelled angrily at him. When he had shown up was beyond me.

"She was my past, Lacey is my present and future. I feel like I owe something to her"

"Well you don't" I heard a sickening crunch and twist. There was no talking, just heavy footsteps. I sat behind the rock trying to breathe deeply. My body tried to pull me towards Embry like he was my center of gravity. However, I didn't budge. I felt someone come up behind me and take my hand. It was Sam.

"Come on, let's go get those burns checked out" I nodded my head but kept my eyes to the ground. I didn't feel Embry anywhere near me. I didn't hear voices. I just was.

I woke a while later in a hospital bed, the lights glaring at me. A nurse was looking me over. She saw my eyes flutter. "Lacey Call, wake-up dear"

"What happened?"

"You got caught in a burning barn- don't you remember? There was a wedding I was told"

"Oh, yes, you're right. Where is my husband?"

"We sent him home for the time being, you had gone into shock and he wasn't doing any good just pacing around here" I knew he didn't go home- he wouldn't leave me.

"I see- umm is he okay?" I was starting to get worried as my memories came back to me. So much had happened and I was confused. I felt my heartbeat start to rise and the monitor began to beep.

"He is fine, he wanted to talk to you as soon as you woke-up. Ahhh I see he is here. Not that I think he left. Your burns aren't too bad, however you are going to need to stay here another night. I'll be back to check on you in a little while" she smiled sadly at me. As she passed Embry, she patted him on the arm. We made eye contact- that was all it took. The tears started flowing and I reached out for him. I didn't even have time to say his name before I was in his arms.

"I am so sorry"

"Shut-up"

"No, Seriously Lacey, I can't believe this happened. I'll never forgive myself. You were hurt because of me"

"No- I was hurt because of that psycho girl, don't you dare put this on yourself"

"But it is my fault"

"I swear on my best friends grave that if you don't stop saying that I am going to get out of this bed and punch the living daylights out of you" He almost grinned at me. He pulled away. "Woah buddy, did I say you could let go?"

"I just want to look at you- you are here and safe"

"Because of you"

"Yeah, sure and Jacob"

"Embry, I love you so much. I thought-" at that point I got too choked up.

"Me too, baby, me too" We sat there for a long time just holding each other.

"She's gone now, right?"

"Forever, and now you are safe"

"So are you- now everything can go back to normal" the word normal jogged my memory."How is Kim?!" I shouted.

"She is in intensive care"

"The babies?"

"I don't know- I couldn't leave you. Emily and Claire are fine. Claire is already back to bossing Quil around. You saved their lives you know?"

"They would have done the same for me"

"I don't know if they would have had that courage"

"I would do anything to save our family" he grinned at me. "Will you go check on Kim and the babies please?" He hesitated. "I'll be fine here" He kissed me quickly. Ten minutes later, he returned. "So?"

"They don't know. They think the babies are fine, but Kim still isn't waking up. They need to wake her up"

"Oh no-" I sobbed as his arms went around me. "I should have gotten her out first"

"Really, Lacey, I don't think you could have single-handedly carried a pregnant woman out of a fire"

"I know- it's just-"

"I know- now listen I am going to spend the night here with you. The doctor said I can take you home tomorrow"

"Okay- Embry?"

"Yeah Lace?"

"I am really tired"

"Well then you should go to sleep"

"You'll be here when I wake-up?"

"For the rest of your life" I drifted into a restless sleep after that. Nightmares and crying filled my head. I was awoken by a firm grip on my hand and someone crying hysterically.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you soo much, sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter but it's no fun otherwise…I am home to hopefully updates will be coming faster. I am feeling an end to this story… I just don't know when 

Emily's cries were hurting my ears. I opened my eyes while a squeezed the warm hand that gripped mine so tightly.

"Lace, you awake?"

"Yes, please help me up"

"Emily quit it, I told you you would wake her up!" his voice held a note of anger in it. I looked around my hospital room and Emily's beautifully scarred face was swollen and red, dripping with tears.

"Thank God you are awake" she rushed over and grabbed me in a hug. My brain was still in a slight fog but I put my arms around her and rubbed her back.

"I am fine, Emily why are you crying?" I took a desperate look at Embry to translate when her blubbering made no sense.

"Kim is in a coma" Emily's sobs got louder. "We think the babies are going to be fine, but they don't know if Kim is going to make it"

"What are you talking about? She was just lying there- what could have happened?" I felt the tears well up in my eyes. My hands were shaking and the nausea in my stomach returned.

"She hit her head Lace- those bloodsuckers-" his hands began to tremble.

"Stop Embry, she is going to be fine, she has to be" Sam appeared at the door with Jacob in tow. Sam gently lifted Emily and placed her in a rocking chair. He quickly came and kissed me on the cheek- not saying word. None were needed- he was happy I was alright. Jacob strode over and placed his arms around me.

"Thank you"

"For what?" he gave me a curious glance.

"You saved me you idiot" I cracked a smile.

"Oh that? That was nothing- I would do it again in a heartbeat." I hugged him tightly- he looked so worn. Jacob's life was tough- trying to live the fine line between the Cullens and our family. He was going a damn good job as far as I was concerned. Although I had just learned all of these things- I was quickly picking up why everyone was they were. Jacob was a protector with a big heart. As cocky as he could get, the women in his life came first- no matter what. It didn't surprise me when he quickly left. This was a lot for him to bare.

"Lacey, I am going to take you home now. The doctors said you are fine to check out- you are going to be out of work for a while."

"No- we need the money"

"We'll figure it out, first thing first, let's get you better. And the rest of this family" he had a far off look.

"Embry?"

"Yes, are you alright?" I pulled him close to me.

"Tell me she is going to be okay" my voice broke on my last word. "Promise me they are all going to be okay"

"I can't Lacey" I nodded solemly at him.

"I want to see her before I leave" He knew it was pointless to argue. After I was checked out, I was wheeled to a room full of beeping sounds. They hurt me ears there was so many. Jared sat on a chair clutching Kim's hand for dear life. What would happen to him if she died? My body shuddered at the thought. He looked up when we were fully in the room. For a second, he tore his eyes away long enough to stare at me. I hadn't looked in the mirror, we just placed my dress on. Embry had brushed my hair and placed it in a ponytail. I knew I was in for a shower- that was going to be rough. His eyes widened and for a second he looked relieved.

"I am glad you are okay" Embry wheeled me closer to Kim. My beautiful sister-in-law who lying lifeless on the bed. Her chest went up and down with her breathing- her stomach up in the air. The babies could be born any minute and here she was.

"Kim" I shook her arm. "Kim you need to wake up- for all of us" My body started to shake as the tears came rushing out. "It's not fair!" I screamed. "It should have been me lying in this hospital bed- not her. She didn't deserve this. Not on the happiest day of her life. Why is everything so fucked up!" My wedding had ended with this and now hers. I once envied the quiet girl for not only her composure but for having things go her way. I wouldn't admit to Embry that I hated that she was having twins before we got to have our children. And now here she was. "Oh, Kim- I promise if you wake up, everything will be good" my tears had blocked my vision completely. I felt Embry kneel and wipe them off. He whispered roughly in my ear.

"This was never supposed to be you"

"Yes it was, yes it was, that's what she wanted"

"No, Lacey- My ex-girlfriend was there too- she didn't play the dramatic role but she was there- she did this to Kim" At that, Embry wheeled me out. I was placed in the truck. We didn't talk on the way home, I wasn't hungry at dinner. Suddenly the phone rang. I answered it groggily.

"Hello?"

"Lacey- Lacey, Kim is awake and the babies are coming"

"Embry!" I screamed "She is awake" we sped to the hospital, going way over the legal speed limit and found ourselves face to face with a smiling Kim holding to beautiful babies. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get myself to wake- up. It wasn't going away. Everything was going to okay- I could feel it, I really could.


	19. Chapter 19

"Names, Miss?" the nurse looked expectantly at an elated Kim. She was beaming in a way that only a mother could. Despite the exhaustion that had set in around her eyes- I had never seen her look happier.

"Samantha Emily and Annabelle Lacey" I smiled when she gave the second baby my name. The nurse wrote them down and then left the room. I watched Jared as he took in his daughters and wife. They looked like a magical family that had been through hell. I felt like I was living through a movie. The happy ending was occurring right before my eyes. Before we knew it, they girls would be grown up and running around while the boys took turns chasing them. In a few minutes we would all disappear and the end credits would roll. I waited and nothing changed.

"Lacey?" I looked at Kim. She smiled reassuringly at me. "Don't you want to hold one of your nieces?" I nodded eagerly. She handed my Annabelle who gurgled in my direction. I rocked her back and forth for a little while- unable to remove my eyes from this baby who had been through so much. We just watched each other- it was as if she knew I was her Aunt and loved her already. I handed her to Jared who had placed the other baby in the small plastic bin. I slowly walked my way close to Kim- I sat there and studied her face. Her expression read pure confusion but I still didn't speak. Kim was a pretty girl- not the kind you wowed at with first glance but pretty none the less. She looked worn but her cheeks were flushed. I was so happy she was okay- the doctors explained her body obviously wasn't willing to deal with the trauma so it shut down. She would be fine to go home in a day or two with her babies. "Lace? Why are staring at me?"

"I am memorizing you- I thought we had lost you and suddenly I panicked and couldn't remember your face" I barely noticed that the boys had left the room to give us privacy. "Kim- I was so frightened for you, I wish I could have done more"

"You did silly- you kept our family safe"

"So- how does it feel to finally be married and staring at your beautiful daughters?"

"Unimaginable – I feel so complete right now- even after the disaster. I don't remember a darn thing but I think I would prefer it that way." We talked for a little while longer- laughing over silly girl things. Embry came back in and told me the doctor said visiting hours needed to be over. Our girl needed her rest. He took my hand as we walked out of the hospital. I tripped over some stone. He caught me.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine- you caught me"

"I will always catch you"

"I know and I will always make the attempt"

"Well I am not nearly as Klutzy as you are"

"I am very graceful thank you- I am quite the dancer" He gave me a look that made me laugh so hard a snorted.

"I won't even comment on that one"

"Thank you"

"Lacey- I would just like to mention that we are going home for the first time"

"Embry- this is not our first time home"

"No it is- it really is" my expression asked him to explain "We are going home alone with no secrets, no threats- just us for a good night sleep. We are going home to lead a normal life."

"Oh man- that sounds good"

"It will be even better when all your bandages and burns are gone- then maybe—" he winked at me.

"Embry!" I shoved him as he placed his arm around my shoulder. We were almost to the truck._ Our_ beat up blue truck that was filled with tools in the back. Embry and I were going to go home for the first time. "I always feel at home when I am with you" I smiled cheekily.

"Oh honey, that was mushy" he kissed my cheek.

"And you liked it all the same"

"You got me honey, you got me"

"And you got me" we smiled at each other. I knew there would be a million more roadblocks and a million more problems. But I knew that no matter what- Embry and I were in it together. We were Embry and Lacey Call that lived in the little white house with a porch that would someday have a porch swing that worked if it was up to me. But more importantly I loved Embry with all my heart and he loved me. No matter what was ahead in our whirlwind life- Embry would always catch me before I fell- or at least kiss away my pain. Forever.

_I felt that this was a fitting ending for this story…I am a little sad to be leaving them because I have really come to love Embry and Lacey. HOWEVER- If you would like me to write a sequel I really feel as though I would love that. But if everyone would just be satisfied with an epilogue we could go with that. So review and tell me what you think. Thank you for coming on this ride with me ___


	20. Chapter 20

Five Years Later

"Embry," I whined, "I can't see where I am walking and I am going to fall flat on my face." His hands covered my eyes as we got out of our beat up old truck coming back from the grocery store.

"Lacey just walk where I tell you to walk and you won't fall down genius," I tried to turn around in his arms to glare at him, "uh uh uh, no I have a surprise and we are not going to ruin it. Now just a few more steps- okay look on the porch." I felt his hands lift off my face and my eyes searched the porch. There in the corner was a brand new porch swing with a huge red bow on it. I stared it for a minute and felt myself start to tear up. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs and plunked myself down on it. I felt the swing move back and forth for a moment as I closed my eyes to feel the motion. I opened them and looked into our yard. Embry stood there grinning at me. I got up from the swing and ran to stairs as I watched him walk towards me. I felt my feet lift the ground as I threw my arms around him.

"It's perfect. Thank you so much. I always wanted porch swing that worked," I kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Lacey, it's just a porch swing."

"No, it is not just porch swing. We can sit out there at night and watch our neighbors. In the summer we can drink ice tea or read a book or take a nap or anything! Its the best gift I could ever ask for."

"Which you did, everyday for a month-"

"And I love you so so much. Lets go sit on it!" He carried me to our new swing and sat us down side by side. I leaned my head on his shoulder while we watched the Clearwater's cousins get into it on their porch. Their screaming was so loud I thought they were going to get into a fist fight. I felt Embry slide his arm around my shoulder, "See?" I said, "it's perfect". A van pulled into our driveway and I smiled as Emily lifted my two year old out of her car seat.

A lot had happened in the past five years. There had been some more fights, we were on even better terms with the Cullens, Sam and Emily had three kids, oh yeah, and Embry and I had adopted a baby girl. It turns out we couldn't conceive. I cried for weeks and weeks. Embry punched a whole in our wall. But soon, we got over it. We decided to apply to adopt a baby which took longer than I ever thought was possible. A year and a half later, we had our baby in our arms.

We named her Evangeline and tonight was her second birthday. I watched as Emily put her on the ground and she noticed her mother and father were sitting on the porch. Her big brown eyes lit up and she fell as she tried to run over to me. One of her bows fell out of her pigtails, as she looked up at me and began to wail. I laughed as I stood up to get her. I ran down the stairs and scooped her up in my arms and she clung to me like she thought I had abandoned her.

"Mommyy-" she cried as she laid her head on my shoulder. I never got tired of hearing that word.

"Hi, baby, Happy Birthday! Are you excited for your birthday party?" Instantly she perked up and smiled at me.

"Mommy, its my berfday! Cake!" She squealed a the top of her lungs. I nodded and kissed her hard on the cheek. She giggled loudly as Embry came down the stairs and kissed her on the other side.

"Honey, will you go get her dress on? I am just going to talk to Emily for a second." Embry took Evangeline away from me and I watched as airplaned her into the house. I turned away and hugged Emily as hard as I could.

"What was that for?," she laughed.

"I just miss you."

"Well I suppose its a good thing that they entire pack is coming for Evangeline's birthday party tonight? Speaking of which I better run. I left Sam with the kids and cooking and-"

"Say no more- see you soon. Thank you for watching her I wouldn't have gotten a thing done."

"Anytime- you know she really is starting act a lot like the two of you.." she trailed off as she hopped into her van.

An hour later, the food was out, my overly excited two year old was in her dress with her hair done, dancing to some Barney thing on the television. I leaned up against the door frame as I watched her wiggle and spin around. She noticed me standing there and blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch it and put it in my pocket for later. She giggled but a noise on the tv took her attention. I felt Embry's arms go around my waist and his warmth envelope me. I leaned my head back onto his chest.

"I hate Barney with a passion," he said to me. I felt his laugh rumble in his belly.

"I know- Barney and the frickin Wiggles," I lead him into our kitchen. I reached my arms up and we began to slow dance to a song playing on our radio, "I haven't heard this in forever. I'm yours- always."

"Guys it's a kids birthday party! Geez get a room!" none other than Jared walked in with pregnant Kim in tow. They had three kids with one on the way.

"Auntie Lacey, Uncle Embry!" I felt the wind fly by me as their youngest son ran to play with my daughter. Annabelle and Samantha hugged us tightly around the waist and took off to see what the other kids were doing. In a matter of fifteen minutes my house of full with oversized men, kids and all of my best friends. I listened to them talk and laugh while my daughter put on a show with her tiara and magic wand. We ate dinner, everyone reaching over each other to cut up their child's dinner while the boys talked about the old days. We sang Evangeline happy birthday as the candlelight bounced off her eyes. Embry and I helped her blow them out (even thought there were only two). I looked around the room at my family as we sat in our living room. My hand was linked with Embry's while I could feel Sam's around my shoulder. Jake said something mean about Leah and she got up in a huff. They all laughed so hard they must of heard us for miles. Mostly though, I watched my daughter asleep in my husband lap and realized I couldn't love anything more in my whole life. Things weren't always perfect, but I couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
